Subponica (S2) Episode 2: Voices
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 2 Voices ... ???: (Hello?) A voice called out, startling the shark filly. Emmy tried to wake up, but she was, for some reason, locked in a state of sleep she couldn't escape. Emerald: (Huh? What's going on? Who are you?) ???: (That's a good question. Who are you?) Emerald: (I... I asked you first. Who are you, and how are you reaching out to me before I do?) ???: (Very well... you may call me Lapis. Strange... I have never felt a mind like yours. You are not one of my subjects, are you?) Emerald: (Your... huh?) Lapis: (Forgive me... I've never felt your presence before. But I had a dream about you, not too many nights ago. It was vague, but I saw you there, in a ball of fire. When that ball of fire happened in real life, I didn't know what to expect... but I did not expect this. This is rather... unusual.) Emerald: (I don't understand. What's going on? I'm...) She trailed off, hoping she didn't sound pathetic. Lapis: (Afraid? We all have our fears, little one. Weather we can conquer them is up to us. My apologies. Perhaps you are referring to this sudden connection between us?) Emerald nodded, then realized she was still in a dream, and this was just a voice speaking to her. Despite the fact, the mare-ish voice answered as if she noticed the filly's nod. Lapis: (I called to you because I detected a new presence as soon as the ball of fire appeared. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, and maybe a new tadfoal had been born. But now that I can see you clearly, it is you... the one who survived the fire. Where did you come from... I wander.) Emerald: (I... My name is Emerald Sea, and I came from the other side of the planet... but how I ended up here is another... longer story entirely.) The other voice was silent for a long moment, than spoke. Lapis: (You are from... the other side? That explains much, but raises many more questions.) Emerald: (What did you mean when you said you thought I was a new tadfoal?) Lapis: (You are... a shark pony? Aren't you? Tadfoals are what we call our young. How do you not know this?) Emerald blinked in confusion. How had she known? Lapis: (We shark ponies are able to channel our psychic connections into specific minds. Though, it's rare we ever have to use our abilities, due to our city's population being only that of our own kind.) Emmy gasped in realization. Emerald: (You are... you're a shark pony?) Lapis: (You cannot see me?) Emerald: (N-no... why can't I see you?) Lapis: (That is strange... your abilities have not manifested as much as it should have. Why has nopony taught you how to use your gift?) Emerald's mind flashed with many of the events that had happened when she was on the other side of the planet. One that stuck, was the memory of meeting the Sea Emperor. Some of the words from Emerald's memory made the voice gasp. I fear there are none left here. But I cannot be certain. I've only been to this side of the planet. Lapis: (So... so it's true. Everything is gone on that side. It is a wander you survived along side those of such a... less aquatic race.) Emmy scowled at... well, she wanted to scowl at whoever she was speaking to, but ended up staring at nothing. Emerald: (That 'less aquatic race' is my family. And they aren't that different from us.) Lapis: (My apologies. You misunderstand the intention behind my words. I only mean to say that they are much more vulnerable in our world, because of their inability to breathe under water. I meant no ill will towards them.) Emmy calm a bit, but she was still pandering weather to trust this voice or not. Lapis sighed. Lapis: (I understand you have your doubts. But I do hope that you will trust me in the end. I'll leave your head for now, but I would like to speak to you more. You could be our only hope. But please... don't tell any of your group about this.) Emmy tilted her head. Emerald: (Only hope for what?) There was no response in the darkness of Emmy's dream. Emerald: (HEY! Only hope for what!?) ... Emerald was finally able to awaken to a bright light... which turned out to be sunlight. Sapphire was next to her, her soft tail curled around the filly, as she read something on her PDA. She looked down towards Emmy, and saw she was awake. Sapphire:" Morning sleepy head. I didn't want to wake you. Thought you should get some rest after yesterday." Emmy nodded. Sapphire grabbed something from her waterproof saddlebags, and pulled it out. It was glowing red liquid inside a glass bottle. She set the healing potion down in front of the filly. Sapphire:" Simon brought it over earlier. It's for your leg. Let me see the wound. It heals faster if the potion is poured directly on it." Emmy lifted her bad leg, looking away as to not see the wound. But when Sapphire unwrapped the bandages, she couldn't help but sneak a look anyways, and gasped, looking away again. The wound was ugly, and slightly swollen. Sapphire chuckled. Sapphire:" I'm no medical expert like Ruby, but I'm pretty sure it's not as bad as it looks. Pouring over and then drinking the potion should help." A sting of pain came to Emerald's wounded leg as the healing potion was poured over it. She tried to look brave though, even as she winced. Sapphire waved the potion in front of her, implicating her to drink the rest of the potion. Emerald took the open end in her teeth, and tilted her head back. Ruby once told her that it was better to chug it until it's done, or you won't want to keep drinking. The wound began to close quickly, and Emerald began to feel much better. She smiled as she waved her own hoof in circles in front her face. She grinned. Emerald:" It's better!" She hugged Sapphire's neck. The pegasus put a wing around her adoptive filly, smiling. Sapphire:" You ready to see our new home?" Emmy nodded. Sapphire:" Hop on my back, we'll fly and be there in no time." Emerald was about to protest, but her mother cut her off. Sapphire:" Plus, now that your hoof is better, I want to make sure it stays that way. You need to let it rest. I know you can't wait to get back in the water, but a few more hours is not going to kill you." Emerald sat on her rump and sighed. She couldn't stand being babied, especially by Sapphire in particular. Emerald:" But I'm fine. I drank the potion and my hoof is better." Emerald thought back to the first time Sapphire had tried flying with her on her back sometime on the other side of the planet. Emmy was absolutely terrified of heights after that. Emerald:" Besides, I don't like flying. Remember?" Sapphire:" Then I'll fly low for you. How 'bout that?" Emerald shook her head fiercely. Emerald:" No flying!" Sapphire sighed, but grinned a little. Sapphire:" Okay, you win. But you're going to have to get over your fear eventually." Emerald turned her away. Emerald:" No I won't. Because I'm never flying again." Sapphire rolled her eyes playfully. Sapphire:" Whatever you say. Come on. We'll take a dive, but stay close. We've found some dangerous creatures on the way, and I don't want you get hurt more." Emmy smiled, turning towards the ocean. When she got close, she stuck out her tongue, wiggled her flank, and hopped right into the water. One nice, cold splash later, Emmy was racing in circles in the water, laughing foalishly. She noticed that Jason had followed second, grinning gleefully. Jason:" Awesome!" Emerald:" I know, right!" Jason's eyes caught on a peeper which swam quickly past them. He licked his lips, going after it. For some reason, Jason liked the taste of raw ocean fish. Emerald didn't much enjoy the thought of killing other animals for food. Simon has mentioned that sharks on earth were carnivorous, so it actually made sense that originally sshark ponies would be the same. But Emmy always felt queasy about doing something like that. She liked the of lantern fruit, and bulbo tree bits just fine. Jason caught the peeper in his teeth, nomming on it hungrily. Emmy looked away, feeling sorry for the poor creature. Sapphire joined them in the water, wearing her wetsuit, and helmet, they began to follow Sapphire towards their new home. ... As they swam, they began to pass by what looked like a bunch of small shelters, made out of sand, stone, and various large sea shells. There were curtains made of old, and sickly looking creepvine leaves in the windows, and doors made out of table coral, meant to swing up in order to open, and just swim inside. Sapphire:" Oh wow! It's like somepony lived down here, and used whatever they could find to make these." Sapphire flipped open a table coral door. Emerald:" Wh-what if they still live here?" Sapphire:" I don't think so... look at these curtains. These creepvine leaves are really rotted. The owners would have probably changed them a long time ago." Emerald frowned. She was right. But then... what had happen to the previous owners? But then Emmy remembered the disease. She also thought about the dream she had last night, and the glass dome that now stand broken, the city inside it smoking. She put her hooves together in a hopeful manner. Emerald:" Maybe there are still other shark ponies on this planet. What if there are more domes like that other one?" Sapphire put a hoof to her helmet's chin in thought. Sapphire:" Maybe. I thought I saw another one of those domes, intact about northwest of our new place." Emmy blinked. Another dome? Intact? Wouldn't that be delightful? But of course, it would not be that easy, would it? Would she be able to get in? Would anypony even still be there? And if so, what would she stand to gain? She wouldn't have a family waiting there for her. Would anypony even want her? Would they resent her for being raised by ponies from another planet? Sapphire saw her worried expression, and swam over to hugg her. Sapphire:" Hey, don't worry. I'm sure there is still others from your race on this planet who would love to meet you. The entire time you've been alive, you've been more than special, and you helped in so many ways. You saved the planet, Emmy." Emmy's ears folded back as she blushed, smiling. Sapphire always knew how to make her feel better. It was then, that Sapphire's PDA gave a warning. Jesse:" 30 seconds..." Sapphire kissed her through the helmet, and swam up for air. They continued forward, passing through a forest of creepvine stalks, surrounded by stalkers, which were easily avoidable. Of course, Sapphire's seaglide chose this moment to run out of battery. Sapphire frowned. That was her last working battery. She could take one from of her other tools, but she decided not to take the risk. As they swam up to the surface, they began to see a shimmer of land from beneath the water. When they came all the way up, they saw what looked a large island, covered in much vegetation, as well as some sort of strange, purple stone that seemed to radiate electricity. The island had purple glowing, electric stones poking out from every angle, covered by vines and other plants. Beneath two of these large stones in the form of an arch, stood some kind of new kind of multipurpose base. Instead of mostly rounded, each room looked more squarish, with cylineder tubes jutting out to connect to other rooms like it. The base was built in a sort of C shape overlooking the ocean. The room in the center, was slightly larger than the rest, which Emmy guessed was some sort of planning room. Emerald:" I've never seen you guys build anything like this before." Sapphire:" Simon was working on a few projects he before planet4546B. He had just enough time to finish them before we got back from Canterlot." That made sense. Simon had always talked about completing certain projects once they return to earth. Apparently, these were a few of his projects. They began to swim for the island, when Emmy saw another dome in the distance. It was still intact, and the city inside seemed well protected. She instantly, desperately wanted to know what was inside. Emerald:" M-mommy?" Sapphire stopped swimming to look back at her. Emerald:" Do you think maybe we can see what's inside the dome?" Sapphire looked towards the glass structure with the city in it. Sapphire:" Maybe. I'm not sure if they'll even welcome visitors, if there is anyone in there that is. They probably won't even know that the water is cured." Emmy hadn't thought of that. Could it be true? Were the domes built for this specific reason? Afterall, Emmy's own egg was immune to the effects of the kharaa bacterium, and for all she knew, they could lock her up, or even kill her for being infected, even though she wasn't. She didn't know why she wanted to meet others like her so badly. She already had a family. Sapphire and Ruby, and Jason, and everypony else. Maybe there was something deep inside of her that wanted to know what they were like. If they would except her. Some part of her wanted to know if they were really still there. Would it feel more like home to her? There was no way to say for sure unless she tried, right? Sapphire:" You coming?" Emmy snapped out of her thoughts. Sapphire was smiling, but Emerald could hear her mind, worried about what would happen if Emmy had met other shark ponies. Sapphire: (Would she still want to be with us? Would she feel obligated to her own kind? What if they didn't like her? Would she she still love me as her mom?) Emmy blushed fiercely, and swam in to hug Sapphire tightly. That should have answered that question. Sapphire's thoughts began to calm after that. Sapphire returned the embrace, and kissed the filly on the head. They swam to their new base of operations, Jason already ahead of them, racing towards Clover with a smile on his face. Clover put a hoof around the pink shark colt in a hug. Jason:" Where's dad?" Clover:" Simon is off looking for materials. He says he's working on a new project using the PFS. Don't know how he's gonna use it though. It's gotta be connected to a power source. And I don't think it can be attached to a solar panel." Sapphire:" Come on. This is Simon we're talking about. I'm sure he'll find some way to make it work." Clover giggled, blushing. Clover:" Yeah... he may be a little grumpy sometimes, but you gotta just adore that big brain of his." Emerald rolled her eyes. Grown ups are weird. Or at least that was her famous motto for the past four years. She still thought it was true. Would she become weird when she grew up? She often wandered about that. Emerald: (Nah.) Emmy walked over to tye center of the base, where there was a small set of steps leading to an opening. Inside, there was a holograpghic map of the base in the center of the room. Some sort of controls lined the wall in the back, as well as a few large monitors with moving images on them. It looked like some sort of camera security system. On the screen, everypony was milling about, or working on somthing. Suddenly, Emmy thought she saw yellow eyes belonging to a silhouette in the forest from one of the monitors. But when she looked back, it was gone. Emerald narrowed her eyes, then tried to listen for any thoughts nearby that weren't normal. Nothing. Emerald was still trying to figure out her psychic powers, but it was not going as well as planned. Emerald sighed, and gave up. Deciding it must have been her imagination. She sure wasn't going on some wild bladderfish chase to find something that most likely wasn't even there. Sapphire walked into the room to find Emmy. Sapphire:" There you are. Is everything alright?" Emerald nodded, smiling comfortably. Sapphire puts a wing around the filly, nuzzling her gently. Ruby came in shortly after, seeming in awe of the place. Ruby:" Wow. Simon REALLY doesn't do anything halfway, does he?" Sapphire:" That's our Simon." Ruby gave Sapphore a peck on the cheek. The blue pegasus blushed furiously. Why did they always do that so casually, Emmy thought. But then she remembered that they were grown ups. And grown ups were... totally weird. She thought for a second, staring at them with utter confusion. Emerald: (Why do grown ups kiss when they love each other? Maybe it's a show of affection... but why is it so gross. And why are they looking at me like I have leftovers on my face?) Sapphire:" You'll understand when you're older, sweetie." Emerald sighed, rolling her eyes. Emerald:" Grown ups are so weird." ... Emerald was sleeping well that night, until she heard Lapis's voice in a hallway, made of some sort of shiny pearl material. Lapis: (Sleeping well?) Emerald sighed, and rolled her eyes. Emerald: (I was.) Lapis: (I understand you don't trust me, yet...) Emerald: (That's an understatement.) Lapis: (But we desperately need your help. I promise, I don't wish to harm you, or any of your friends. We have a problem that can only be dealt with by an outside party.) Emerald: (Why can't you send one of your shark ponies to come outside, then? We came back to this planet to finally get some peace. And besides, the water is cured.) Lapis: (I understand that. But I cannot send any of my subjects outside the dome. It is too risky.) Emerald: (So your solution... is to send a filly?) Lapis didn't respond for several minutes, until she finally broke the silence. Lapis: (My people do not know that the ocean is cured.) Emerald: (What? Why?) Lapis: (Our kind haven't been outside in a very long time. We haven't had to survive the dangers of the ocean in over two million years.) Emerald: (Two million years? Is that how old you are?) Lapis was quite for a few seconds, then suddenly burst into laughter. It was a sort of psychic laughter. Emmy could hear the tears of hard laughter. She then realized had just asked about the mare's age. Blushing furiously, she frantically apologized. Emerald: (I-I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean... uh... I'm sorry. I was raised to be more polite.) Lapis's laughing began to slowly stop. Lapis: (I-it's quite alright, dear. You've actually done me a favor. I haven't had a laugh like that in years. But to answer your question, no. Shark ponies can't actually live that long. But we've lived through our ancestors. I'm actually only a hundred and thirty two.) Emerald: (I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to be rude. I'd like to change the subject. What is so urgent, that you need me?) Lapis: (Well, you see... one of our cities have recently fallen. It was only thanks to our underwater tube system that most of the civilians were able to make it to other, neighboring domes. But many were decimated by a large, fire breathing sea monster.) Wait... did she mean... Emerald: (It was a sea dragon... wasn't it?) Lapis: (I don't know. I've seen the creature in their heads, but before then I have never seen anything like it.) Emerald: (I have. It almost killed us, once.) Lapis: (Then you know that is dangerous. We don't know where it came from, or why it came out all of a sudden, but I think you may be our best hope.) Emerald: (Again... I don't mean to be rude, but it sounds like you want me to head into danger for you.) Lapis: (I just want you to try talking to it. I believe it can reasoned with.) Emerald: (Reasoned with? Really? The sea dragon from before didn't seem to be very chatty. Besides, these are your shark ponies lives that are in danger. If I go in representing your people... what good will my word do?) Lapis was quiet again. Emmy was beginning to feel a bit annoyed at these constant pauses. Lapis: (I know I am asking a lot, and you are right. It should be me, and I would if it were possible. But if I leave, than my kingdom... what you must understand, is that if I leave, my kingdom will fall into disarray. There is a cult within the dome of our walls, attempting to dethrone me. If that happens, than somepony I know to be very dangerous will take my place. If she does, she will force the poor to leave the domes, and the rich will support her. Anypony who opposes her will either be murdered, or forced out as well. The same will happen if I just up and leave. You have to understand, I do not fear facing this... sea dragon. But I have to think about my people first. And I would not be so cruel as to send them out there, ill-equipped, and inexperienced. I fear not for my own safety, but for theirs.) Emmy thought about that for a long moment. Great, now she was doing it. She was feeling a lot like a hypocrite now. Lapis: (Just please think on it. If you decide it is not worth the risk, I will not put it past you. But if you do this... you'll be greatly rewarded. Not only that, but you'll have possibly saved billions of lives.) Emmy sighed. Emerald: (I'll think about it.) There was more silence. Emerald: (Hello?) She sighed again. Emerald: (Seriously. She has got to stop doing that.) ... Emmy woke up to a very unpleasant smell. She blushed, thinking frantically that she had wet the bed. She checked beneath the cover, and was relieved to see she hadn't. But there was still a stench somewhere in her room. She looked around, calmly. A while ago, she learned that she can channel all of her focus into her eyes for some sort of night vision. She scanned the room, and stopped on a small puddle of blue goop on the floor. She walked up next to it, plugging her nose with a hoof. Emerald:" Ew. What is this?" The goop started moving. Is it alive? How did it even get here? Suddenly, a small, slimey face began to ascend from the strange goop. Emerald yelled, but there was no way the others would hear her, with the bulkhead doors between rooms to reduce sound so that other rooms aren't disturbed. Emerald jumped back in surprise, the goop rising larger out of the puddle, into a pony form. Two big green eyes appeared on the slimey figure. The two eyes blinked at her. Emmy got on all fours, and bared her teeth at the slime. Emerald:" Who are you!? What are you? And what do you want?" The slime backed away, and began to shimmer into the form of a blue... shark pony? It spoke to her in a soft, timid female voice. ???:" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to st-startle you. Is this form more comfortable?" Emerald blinked twice. Was this thing friendly? Did it have feelings, too? Emmy lowered her guard just a little. Emerald:" Who are you? And why are you in my room?" ???:" Umm... I... well, you see..." Emerald:" Seriously, spit it out." The slimey creature eepped, and backed away. ???:" I-I'm a slime pony. M-my name i-is M-mist Walker. And well... I-I came here b-because... well, you built your home on my home. S-so... I-I was hoping we could share this area? B-but... if you don't want to... I-I suppose I can just live somewhere else." Emmy's eyes widened with shock. Emerald:" We built our home on yours? I'm sorry... we didn't know." Mist:" I-it's okay. I can leave. I hope I didn't bother you too much." Emerald:" N-no! Y-you shouldn't have to leave just because we didn't know what we were doing. You were here first. Maybe we can build elsewhere." Mist:" Oh no... you don't have to leave. I've been alone for a while. My people exiled me from me from my village. So I was forced to live by the ocean. It's much calmer here. Listening to the waves makes me feel nice. But it's lonely here." Emerald:" Why were you exiled?" Mist:" Well... when I say exiled... I-I really mean I left. You see, my village is currently at conflict with the scorponies' village. We slime ponies are indestructible, but the scorponies have been using splash potions to weaken our magic to make us do their bidding, or they'd burn us after using the potion. I wanted no part in the war, so I left before they could draft me." Emerald:" Wait a minute... Scorponies? Splash potions? Conflict? Hold on... first, what a scorpony? Are they one of those poisonous creatures?" Mist:" Yes. They are extremely fast. If their potions hit us, our magic is temporarily disabled, and we become vulnerable. We are already terrible combatants. Our magic is the only thing that protects us. Without it, we are just as squishy as a lantern fruit." Mist suddenly decided the solid form she was wearing wasn't comfortable, and changed back into her gooey form. Her green body was stuck to the ground, and her mane drooped lazily over her forehead, and her tail stuck to her hind legs. Emerald:" What are splash potions?" Mist:" Have you been living under a rock? A splash potion is a potion made for throwing at specific targets. Sometimes a group. When thrown, the glass bottle explodes on impact, and anything that get splashed by the potion is affected." Emerald:" Well... if you already live here, we should talk to my mom about what to do. She's the captain of our group." ... Sapphire:" I see. So this was your home first? If you'd like, we can move our base to more secure area." Mist:" Oh no. It's really fine. I was more hoping we could this area. It is really beautiful. But I hate having to enjoy it alone." Sapphire:" That's fine with us. You seem really nice, so I think it's worth a shot." Mist:" Yay! Now if only the other slime ponies and scorponies could learn to come to an agreement like this." Ruby:" You said your village is under constant attack, right? Maybe we could try and intervene, and..." Mist:" I don't that's a good idea." Sapphire:" Why not? Don't you want to help save your people?" Mist:" No. I mean, well, yes I do... but... see, they are already at conflict, and they might be harder trusting you than I do." Ruby:" Well then, we can earn their trust. See, we were once diplomats from a planet called earth. And we've gained many allies." Mist:" That sounds good and all, but how will you earn their trust?" Clover:" We'll help them out with a few things, and they'll see that we aren't bad. Same thing with the scorponies. Though, judging by your story, I'd say that might be a little more difficult than the slime ponies." Mist:" Well... I-I may have a solution for that." The blue slime pony suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. Everypony else tilted their heads, expecting an answer. Emerald however, new immediately what that pink meant. The slime pony was in love. But with who? And why did her body change color for feeling certain emotions? In the slime pony's mind, she saw a short glimpse of a scorpony. Emerald decided to not tell announce these thoughts to the others, though. What was really strange was that Emmy was hearing thoughts from this slime pony, when she didn't even seem to have a brain to think from. Unless... that's it! Her body does all the thinking for her. That's why it changes color like that. Her entire body sent thought waves throughout itself because her brain was non-existent. Mist:" Th-there is... this scorpony I know. You can trust him. He... he visit me sometimes so I'm not lonely. But if either of our tribes saw us together... I don't even want to think what would happen." Sapphire:" Oh! I see. So you two are... good friends?" Mist's pink turned even brighter. Mist:" J-just friends! I-it's not... we aren't... oh, who am I kidding? It's that obvious, isn't it?" Simon:" How fascinating... you're body projects your emotions, similarly to that of some species that have been discovered on our planet, who are capable of camouflage." Sapphire:" So... you think you're friend can put in a good word for us?" Mist:" I won't force him to, but I can ask him." Emerald had suddenly gotten the notion that this friend of hers doesn't much know that she likes him that way. Why didn't she just tell him? Emmy wished could understand the whole romance thing, but it seemed a lot like even those who feel in love don't even understand it either. How could you feel something you don't understand? How does love work? Does it just happen, the way Emerald seemed to learn more and more about her psychic abilities? Or was it more complicated than that? Emerald eventually gave up trying to find a logical conclusion. It just wasn't worth the brain power, obviously. Ruby:" I hope don't mind me prying... but you said your slime is protected by magic, right? Does it happen to have magical healing capabilities?" Mist Walker perked up, turning her normal shade of blue. Mist:" Yes, actually. We used to use it to help the scorponies when ever they were hurt. They always seem to be falling out of the trees, and hurting themselves. Which makes one wander why they went to war with us in the first place." Clover:" Shouldn't bite the hoof that feeds you, I say." Mist:" Exactly." Ruby:" You wouldn't mind if I study your slime, do you? I promise, I won't do any harm." Mist:" Sure!" Clover:" So... if your a slime pony, are you actually a mare? Or can you change genders whenever you want?" Mist:" Well, see... we don't actually have an original gender, nor do we have an original form for that matter. We can be whatever we want. Most of just choose the form of female because we like it that way." Ruby:" I see. So instead of he/she, you're really considered a they, or a them." Mist nodded. Mist:" Mhm. But if you're asking how we increase our numbers, we reproduce asexually. Sometimes a larger piece of our body than usual, accidentally splits off from the rest, creating an entirely new organism. But if it isn't too large, it dissolves in a matter of minutes. Emerald had to admit, those questions had crossed her mind before. But it all made sense. Clover:" You guys must have pretty big families than. Gotta be a lot of work, doesn't it?" Mist:" Actually, slime pony children aren't all that needy. As long as they get attention, and are constantly hydrated, than they're fine. I sometimes hope to have a slime foal of my own. I'd love to be a mother... or you know, some word to describe a they parent. It just... hasn't happened yet, though." Sapphire:" So do you can ask this friend of yours about meeting with us?" Mist:" Well, the problem is... I don't can't just talk to him whenever I want. He lives in the scorpony village, forced to make the dispelling potions that weaken my kind. I've asked him to stay with me so he doesn't have to, but he's afraid of what would happen to his family if he isn't there. He's so sentimental about them, he overlooks the fact that they enslave and kill my kind. I don't understand it. I just wish our villages weren't fighting all the time." Ruby:" Family is important to him. They are his flesh and blood. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same if your family was in danger?" Mist:" I never met my parent. They left as soon as I split apart from them." Ruby:" Then it makes sense. You don't know anything about family. No offense. But the point is, to lose one's family is a traumatic experience. You may not have the same sentiment as he does, but you should still try and see things from his point of view. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but is only protecting the ones he loves." Mist turned from blue to orange. Mist:" I never thought of it like that. I suppose I can understand that. I would do anything to protect him. Even if it were from one of my kind. Because I care about him." Ruby nodded. Sapphire:" So if you can't come to your friend..." Mist:" He usually comes to me. I'll ask him then. But I hope you have plan if you are going to try this." Ruby:" She usually doesn't have a plan." Sapphire:" Hey! I'll think of something." ... A regal, dark blue shark pony stared out from the balcony of her palace as the sun was rising over the horizon. Lapis had a worried expression on her face as she stared out through the dome of the city. Another shark pony, this time green, approached her. ???:" Still thinking about Vanessa?" Lapis:" Good morning to you too, Glitter." Glitter:" You're up very early, my queen. You need your sleep." Lapis shook her head. Lapis:" A queen cannot sleep while her people are in danger. I fear that I am not doi g enough." Glitter:" This catastrophe is not your fault." Lapis:" You do not know that. She could still be trying to spite me, and yet... she is right. Why didn't I listen to her? If I had told everyone that the water is safe..." Glitter:" Then you would have doomed them. The water may be cured, but there is still unknown danger in the ocean." Lapis:" I... I know. But a sea dragon? To have millions of shark ponies wiped out in a breath of fire? It would be me who is too blame." Glitter:" You are making the right decision, Lapis. Vanessa is wrong about you. You are not a tyrant. You are a savior." Lapis:" For keeping shark ponies here against their will? For allowing an entire city to fall, lives taken by a single fire? Is that what a savior would do?" Glitter:" It is for their safety, my queen. But I merely making a suggestion. Your decision is law." Lapis's eyes began to leak tears. Lapis:" That is the point. If we go outside, maybe some of us may survive. If stay in here, we all may die anyways. And the decision rests on my shoulders! At least if we go out... I may be able to talk to this dragon myself." Glitter:" Perhaps you should gain an outside opinion, ma'am. Your vision leads me to believe that it is time for someone else to make a few decisions for you." Lapis:" Perhaps. This prophecy is certainly... uncertain. I saw the filly trying to negotiate. But... what of that was only one possiblilty? Futures can change." Glitter:" Perhaps. Prophecies are very vague. But though this is your gift, sometimes it is not about you. But whatever you choose, I will be with, my queen." Lapis:" I know. Thank you, Glitter." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)